This strange creature
by Library Drone SAR
Summary: What is this strange furless thing father has invited to our shop?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic. That belongs to CLAMP.

AN/ I am fully aware of my lack of grammar and ask you to please point out any mistakes I may have made. And of course I ask you to please review.

* * *

It was terrifying. 

It was ugly.

It was ugly and terrifying with it's long skinny limbs and pale fur-less skin.

It's strange misshapen paws and it's flat face framed by its longish black head fur.

It didn't even have a tail!

It turned and looked at me then screamed.

IT CAN SEE ME?! how does it see me? None of the others of it's strange fur-less people can.

Father pokes his head out of the shop to see what the commotion is about. He calls it a human and welcomes it into our shop.

"IT TALKS!!!" screams the thing. Of course father talks. Why wouldn't he?

Why would father do that? Invite this strange, rude, and frightening _human _creature inside our shop and then give it our oden?

I notice a faint glow coming from the bag the human thing brought with it.

There a broken end of an arrow. It's a Haja-Ya!

The Human thing notices my interest. He speaks to me but I don't respond.

Then it does something that surprises me. He gives me the Haja-ya and tells me I can keep it. Why does he give me such a precious gift? Does he not know it's worth? He is smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. He thanks my father and leaves and I think that even if this human is strange and ugly and loud, he is also kind and perhaps that should be all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHolic. It belongs to Clamp. This story is was written purely fo entertainment and I am making no money from it.

Father is alowing me to take part in the Hyakki Yako this year. I'm so excited. I leave our shop carrying the Hozuki lantern and wearing my favorite Yukata. And as I leave I feel a warm glow of pride.

Soon I join the others in the procession. The colors of the crowd are dizzing and there are spirits of every shape and shade and size. I start up a conversation with the tankui next to me. He tells me that there are two strange spirits further ahead that claim humans have _paintings _of these marches of ours. How odd. I find myself wondering if it's true. He says that the spirits looked odd, long limbed, pink, and furless.

I wonder... No. It couldn't be. The boy who came to our shop would have no way to get a lantern. Besides, he was a human, not a spirit.

I look ahead at the great spirit tree. Its silvery bark casts a faint ethreal glow and the blossoms appear like gems. There is shouting up ahead.

"It's a human!"

"A human over there!"

Oh No! I begin to run.

"What are we going to do with the human!? Eat him?"

Pushing my way through the crowd I shout " WAIT!! "

"It's you," mutters the human "The young fox spirit from the oden cart."

I find myself pleased that he remembers me. There is another of his kind with him. A taller darker one with a hawks eyes and no expression on it's face. I find myself thinking that that one would make a good protector for my human.

I shudder inside under the many stares of the crowd. I take out the Haja-ya the human had given to me and hold it up.

"I got THIS from the human here!!" I hear them muttering and whispering to one another.

"He ate my fathers oden and said it was delicious! And afterword he gave this to me!" I yell.

"He really is a nice person! So please.. Don't eat him!"

(Understood) ehco's the voice of the great tree spirit. (I will alow these human children their fill)

Relief swells within me at the words.

"The tree?!" my human mutters in shock.

I think that, as ludacris as it seems, prehaps they didn't know about the great tree spirit.

The two humans whisper to one another. I canno't hear the words.

(You'll find I am nothing so exaulted as that.) says the ancient spirit.

(Step forward bring your Hozoki this way.)

My human steps up and his hozoki is filled with sake.

(Know that this was onely possible due to the consideration of a young fox spirit) says the anceint one. I can feel myself blushing at the praise as my human thanks me. And as my human and his companion leave I can't supress the warm glow of pride in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry. It's inexcusable how late this is. I just couldn't write this to my satisfaction, in fact I'm still not happy with it but I figured that it would have to do. Sorry.

Disclaimer: xxxHolic is property of CLAMP

* * *

A Gift.

My Human sent me a Blessed Dreams Balloon as a gift.

How could my human be so generous as to give me such a rare thing for a gift?

Now I stand at the crossroads with a wrapped package of Oden that I have made myself in hand waiting for my human to come.

I certainly cannot let such a gift go unremunerated can I?

There he is walking twuords me mumbling to himself in that odd manner of his.

I watch his nose twitch as he catches the sent if the oden I hold. He walks closer. following the scent.

I gather my strength an thrust my paw through the Barrier of Worlds.

"GYAAAH!! A hand! A hand!!"

The action sends My Human into a spastic, flailing, fit and I stubbornly squash a bubble of laughter.

" Pardon me for scaring you." I say as politely as I can.

My Human looks over his shoulder in my direction and gasps "I know that voice... you're the child of the Odenya-san..."

I am overjoyed. My Human remembers me!

"So you remember me."

He stands and says "Of course I do. But why is it that I can only see your hand?" He queries.

"Because I lack enough strength to bring my entire body here." I am glad he cannot see my embarrassment.

"Um... Um... Thank you so much for the balloon!" I stammer, suddenly feeling very shy.

My human smiles brightly at me and replies. "I should be thanking you! You saved my life during the Hyakki Yako. I appreciate it."

My feelings of nervousness rise. "Um... uh... um...This is Oden. I made it.

"You did?"

"Uh... um... er... uh... It's in thanks for the balloon!"

His expression softens and he says. "But the balloon was a thank you."

My strength is waning and my paw begins to fade out of his world. My Human catches the oden as I lose the strength to grip it.

I raise my paw in farewell. "Really thank y…"

I watch as my human resumes his journey with a smile on my face.

I hope he enjoys it.


End file.
